Las mágicas aventuras de un muggle
by Daisuke
Summary: Un muggle con la peor suerte del mundo, suele encontrarse con magos ebrios y drogados que tienen la molesta costumbre de maldecirlo, sin embargo, desde su encuentro con un alumno de Hogwarts desarrolló una especie de resistencia contra la magia. Debe ayu
1. Parte 1: Terry y Tonks, muggle y bruja

Las mágicas aventuras de un muggle  
  
***  
  
Parte 1: Terry y Tonks, muggle y bruja  
  
***  
  
Decir que Terry Howard era alguien con mala suerte era como decir que una esponja atrae el agua... y decir esto es más que curioso, teniendo en cuenta una pequeña maldición que sufrió a manos de un estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Pues tenía un pequeño problema con respecto al agua.  
  
Terry era un sujeto de veinte años, con rubios cabellos totalizados de rojo, su pelo era corto como el de un militar, sus ojos verdes como el jade. Vestía todo de negro, y caminaba por la noche en las calles de Londres, como buscando encontrarse con alguien... o algo.  
  
-Demonios -murmuró para si mismo deteniéndose, se sentó como molesto con sigo mismo, se quito la roja mochila que traía y la colocó sobre el suelo, la abrió y sacó de ésta una especie de plano de Londres -veamos... -dijo sacando una linterna para poder ver correctamente -maldigo a los nomencladores cartográficos... -suspiró con molestia.   
  
El hombre levantó la vista frunciendo el entrecejo ante los cielos, un poderoso trueno se escuchó, seguido de un gigantesco relámpago. -Parece que va a llover... demonios.  
  
-Por fin te encuentro -dijo otra voz. Terry levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mujer que llevaba un sobretodo rojo, de ojos amarillos y una sonrisa casi siniestra. -¿Me hablas a mí? -preguntó antes de bajar la vista de nuevo hacia su mochila, saco una bolsa y de ésta sacó unos sándwichs, que comenzó a comer como imitando a un animal.  
  
-Mi nombre es Tonks, y estaba buscándote, Terry Howard. -La chica levantó su mano izquierda revelando una especie de vara de madera, con la que apuntó al muggle.  
  
-¿Tonks? Solo Tonks... ¡Una bruja! ¿Verdad? -cuando el hombre vio que la chica asentía se levantó bruscamente. -Pero por lo menos dime tu nombre completo, señorita Tonks.  
  
La bruja levantó la nariz. -Bien, si quieres mi titulo completo prepárate... ¡Soy Nymphadora Tonks una Metamorfomaga y Auror en entrenamiento! -la chica hizo una posé similar a la de los 'Power Rangers' mientras decía esto. Luego lanzó su sobretodo a un costado, revelando una juvenil figura, no parecía tener más de quince años.  
  
El muggle frunció el ceño -eso brujos cada vez mandan sujetos más y más jóvenes, ¿Acaso no entienden que solo quiero una cura? -Acercó su mano a su mochila para sacar algo de ésta, levantó su mano y apuntó con una pistola a la adolescente. -Mira, si no quieres tener un agujero entre tus lindos ojos amarillos te recomiendo que te alejes.  
  
La chica frunció todavía más el entrecejo cuando escucho eso, extendió su varita y murmuró algo apenas audible, luego levantó su rostro para hablar en voz alta. -¡Inténtalo! ¡Te reto!  
  
-Eres una papanatas, una lastima que tenga que usar una Magnum Desert Eagle en una cara tan adorable... bueno, ¡Que va! -El hombre apretó el gatillo esperando que una enorme bala se disparara y atravesara el rostro de la Auror en entrenamiento, pero nada sucedió, bajo la vista para examinar el arma y suspiró molesto cuando noto que se calentaba a una velocidad increíble, molesto la lanzó a un costado. -Ustedes y la magia... ¡No tienes idea de lo caras que son esas pistolas! Las balas solas son el equivalente a un ojo de la cara.  
  
-Ya lo creo... pero de cualquier manera no estoy aquí para pele... -se calló por completo cuando el hombre corrió hacia ella con el puño cerrado, suspiró y extendió su varita nuevamente -¡Expelliarmus! -como respondiendo a la orden de la chica, una fuerte honda de choque ataco al muggle, pero la chica no esperaba que éste sacara de su cinto un cuchillo de cazador y lo usara para contrarrestar el hechizo. Apenas y salió del shock cuando Terry llegó a ella con el puño extendido hacia su cara, la golpeó de lleno en el rostro tirándola al suelo.  
  
-Lo digo y lo repito, ustedes y la magia... ¡No son nada sin ella!  
  
-Y ustedes no son nada sin sus pequeños artefactos... -murmuró la chica incorporándose, y maldiciendo su destino al haber recibido semejante primer tarea como Auror en entrenamiento. Escupió sangre al suelo -eso dolerá hasta mañana, cuando vaya a la enfermería... demonios, sí que eres peligroso.  
  
Una mueca se formo en el rostro del sujeto -peligroso es algo que soy, pero ahora dime algo... -con fuerza puso su mano derecha rodeando el cuello de la chica -¿Por qué los magos me persiguen? -Él pudo saber que la maga estaba intentando usar algún hechizo, pero sabía ya por experiencia que cuando le quitas el habla a un mago, pierda la mayoría de sus poderes. Claro. Solo la mayoría.  
  
Él no contaba con que la chica frente a él cambiara de pronto su aspecto de colegiala bonita en una vieja bruja con arrugas y larga nariz, de hecho, la soltó del susto que tuvo. -¡Demonios! -murmuró y antes de que pudiera volver intentar atrapar a la bruja, ésta ya había desaparecido de su vista.   
  
-Mi misión no era acabarte, muggle -oyó una voz desde todas partes a su alrededor. -Pero como resultaste ser una persona salvaje y barbara, no veo otra salida más que terminarte. -No la escuchó por algo más de dos minutos antes de que apareciera frente a él, nuevamente con el aspecto de colegiala, pero en esta coacción el cabello de la chica era de un brillante rosado, y sus ojos eran azules como un zafiro, pero los vio por poco tiempo, ya que ella cerró sus ojos, tenía sus manos juntas sosteniendo la varita, y murmuraba en voz baja palabras a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos y musito unas palabras que le pusieron la piel de gallina -¡Inferno Delluvios! -bajo sus manos y cerró su boca como a punto de vomitar, pero lo que vomitó le sorprendió por completo, ya que un relámpago de fuego salió disparado de la chica para golpear a Terry directo en el pecho... o eso esperaba la bruja, ya que como al expelliarmus también bloqueó el hechizo de fuego.   
  
-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor -jadeó el hombre, aunque se sorprendió al ver que su cuchillo estaba completamente derretido ante el calor de aquel fuego. -¡Era mi arma blanca preferida!  
  
-¡Ja! -se burlo la chica -¡Ahora no tienes un escudo mágico contra mis poderes!  
  
-¿Escudo mágico? -preguntó el hombre totalmente confundido, luego estalló en risa -¡Nada que ver! Usaba el cuchillo porque me es más cómodo, puedo usar mi cuerpo si así lo quiero, cuando atacaste mi pistola no pude defenderme por el simple motivo de que no me atacaste.  
  
La chica frunció abiertamente la nariz al escuchar eso, pero luego extendió ambas manos e hizo un movimiento rápido -¡Forte Morfologos! -no solo su aspecto cambio esta vez, también su vestimenta, ahora la chica llevaba un uniforme militar y su cuerpo era más grande, como si esperara algún tipo de pelea física.  
  
Un poderoso trueno resonó en el cielo, y Terry gruño molesto -demonios... normalmente tarde menos con ustedes los magos, sí que eres insistente.  
  
-¡Yo soy una Auror en entrenamiento! Con lo que te enfrentaste hasta ahora eran magos de escritorio, que hacen el papeleo, a mí me entrenaron para pelear.  
  
-Ya veo -dijo Terry, no viendo nada en realidad -Pero bueno mi buena Nymphadora, creo que ya es el momento para que terminemos esta pequeña fiesta privada. -Corrió nuevamente hacia la hechicera, pero justo cuando ambos estaban por golpearse a la manera de los muggles, la lluvia estalló, y en el lugar del hombre ahora había un panda gigante.  
  
-¿Qué demonios? ¡No me dijeron que fueras un animago! Pense que eras un muggle... -la chica apuntó con su varita al suelo y ésta estallo con chispas y un chorro de aire, haciéndola saltar varios metros y esquivando el panda gigante en el acto. -Esto cada vez es más y más raro...  
  
El panda se dio vuelta y le sonrió, sacó una señal que decía "Voy a patear tu alvino trasero"   
  
-Eso no es algo muy lindo para decir mi bien pandita -la chica le lanzo un beso Terry y luego le guiño con el ojo, acercó su mano a la camisa militar y se la quito, revelando una playera sin mangas ni color -podemos arreglar el asunto de alguna otra manera, ¿No te parece?  
  
Terry se detuvo un momento y luego gruñó como un animal "¡Lo único que quiero es la cura!" y saltó para atacar de nuevo a la hechicera.  
  
-Yo te la puedo conseguir, a eso me mandaron, ¡Nunca quisimos lastimarte! -se corrió hacia un costado cuando el panda paso de largo a su costado, le lanzo la camisa militar a los ojos, borrando su campo de visión -¡Expelliarmus! -Y en ésta coacción la honda de choque golpeo de lleno el trasero del panda, aturdiéndolo por completo.  
  
La bruja se quedó mirando al sujeto frente a ella por momentos, jadeó con fuerza y luego suspiró -eso estuvo cerca, eres un asqueroso psicópata, Terry Howard... Pero no entiendo para que el ministerio de magia quisiera llamarte... mmm bueno, debe tener que ver con esa horrible habilidad de contrahechizo que tienes ahí.  
  
---------  
  
Continuará  
  
---------  
  
Notas del autor: Buueeeeno, la idea salió cuando estabamos con Lupe haciendo la parte cuatro de "El elíxir de los deseos" y me pareció interesante agregar a Tonks al fic :p Para quienes no conocen a Tonks, ella es una Auror que aparece en el quinto libro, pero como esto es varios años antes que el primer año de Harry. (Tonks se recibió de Auror cuando Harry estaba en cuarto año, aquí apenas y salió de Hogwarts). La verdad ya tengo bien pensado a donde voy a ir con este fic, por ahí va a hacer acordar a "The Slayers" con un toque de "Ranma 1/2" por lo de la maldición. 


	2. Parte 2: Un contrato tentador

Las mágicas aventuras de un muggle  
  
***  
  
Parte 2: Un contrato tentador  
  
***  
  
Nymphadora Tonks era una chica muy inteligente, con el poder natural de transformar su cuerpo, una metamorfomaga, similar a un animago, solo que no podía transformarse en animales. Pero bueno, el punto es que a los dieciocho años de edad consiguió entrar en la academia de aurores, y como primera misión práctica la mandaron a buscar a un muggle peligroso y casi sicótico.  
  
La Auror en entrenamiento suspiró fuertemente mientras miraba hacia atrás, donde el hombre yacía flotando, atado con una cuerda mágica. Siguió caminando, y Terry flotó con ella, entonces el sujeto bostezó -¿donde estamos? -preguntó sin ninguna tonalidad de ira.  
  
-Estamos llegando a la academia de Aurores, me pidieron que te buscará y trajera en menos de diez horas -la chica parpadeó y buscó desesperada entre sus ropas un reloj, lo miró y luego suspiró aliviada. -¡Faltan treinta minutos! -Formó una mueca maligna en su rostro. -¡Ahora le voy a demostrar a esa estúpida de Mary Sue quien es la verdadera maga superdotada! ¡JA!  
  
El hombre frunció el ceño -¿quieres decir que esos magos que te mandaron sabían que me capturarías? ¿Piensan tan bajo de mí?  
  
-Pues en realidad piensan que eres un sujeto muy pero muy peligroso... mmm de hecho me dijeron que eras la peor misión para comenzar el entrenamiento de auror, sabes... hay una estúpida que iba conmigo al colegio, y era la primera de la clase y todo eso... maldita Ravenclaw, se piensa que porque es muy inteligente tiene más derecho que los demás, a ella le toco capturar un dragón.  
  
El sujeto se incorporo, nunca dejando de flotar ni mantener sus manos detrás de su espalda, como atado -O sea... ¿Qué soy tan fuerte como un dragón? -sonrió estúpidamente -¡Cool!  
  
-¿Y por qué todo tu odio contra los magos? -preguntó Tonks volteando nuevamente.  
  
-Veras, en mi vida han habido solo tres constantes... la primera es la violencia, la segunda es la mala suerte, la tercera... ¡Que todos los magos o cosas mágicas de éste mundo me odian!  
  
-¿Cómo?   
  
-Por ejemplo: cuando tenía seis años un estúpido dragón hecho de fuego apareció frente a mí, yo jugaba a la pelota en la nieve... mmm casi me come, pero una tormenta de nieve lo mato, curioso. ¿No?  
  
-Sí... -murmuró la chica no entendiendo como alguien, especialmente un muggle pudiera recordar algo así -de cualquier manera ya llegamos. No te preocupes, aquí te darán la cura.  
  
-¿A qué? -preguntó Terry formando una oscura sonrisa en su rostro, pareció reírse ante el comentario de la bruja. -¿No puedes saber cuantas maldiciones tengo?  
  
-Mil un maldiciones -respondió otra voz, saliendo de lo que parecía era una pared sucia llena de basura alrededor, ambos, bruja y muggle, miraron a la nueva persona confundidos.  
  
-¿Y tu quien demonios eres? -preguntó el hombre más joven, como gruñendo.  
  
-Profesor Raymond Doors... ¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Tonks cambiando su apariencia nuevamente, disminuyó su tamaño hasta parecer que tenía una quincena de años, su pelo se volvió completamente rozado al igual que sus ojos -¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a mil un maldiciones!  
  
El mago, un hombre mayor, ya calvo y con una larga barba, sonrió al ver que Terry estaba en una pieza, y luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tonks acariciándola -Buen trabajo niña, estaba seguro de que podías hacerlo.  
  
-¿¡Alguien quiere decirme lo que sucede!? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo tantas maldiciones? -la verdad era que Terry no sabía el número exacto de maldiciones que había adquirido a lo largo de la vida, pero le interesaba saber como un hechicero sí sabía.  
  
-Sé de tus maldiciones porque te hice un escaneo hace unos pocos segundos -respondió el viejo mago, sonriendo, luego se dio vuelta -síganme, vienen justo a tiempo... ah -murmuró dirigiéndose a Tonks -Nymphadora... te alegrará saber que tu buena amiga Mary Sue, atrapó a un poderoso y raro dragón dorado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos uno tan grande, más incluso que un negro noruego.  
  
La chica del pelo rosado frunció el ceño, miró a Terry y luego bajo la vista -y yo apenas pude con un muggle... ñam... -luego recordó algo -¡Él es un animago! -gritó apuntando a su presa.  
  
-Su transformación en panda se debe a algo distinto a lo que piensas, no la controla a voluntad, sino que el agua fría lo transforma, el agua caliente revierte la transformación.  
  
-Entiendo... ¡Magia china! Solo un mago muy bueno podría haber hecho algo así... o tal vez lo mojaron con agua maldita, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Fue un mago... el hijo de Ironhead, no le hicieron nada por ser hijo de un buen amigo del ministro de magia, sin embargo, parece que el chico tiene aptitudes -el hombre luego miro a Terry -tu tienes la peor mala suerte que jamás haya visto, y esa es tu maldición primera, que proviene de una magia tan tenebrosa que no creo conocer al mago que pueda ayudarte.  
  
-Ja, genial, entonces solo me traen como trofeo... ¿No es cierto? ¡Lo sabía! Ustedes los magos son unos malditos chiflados. -El hombre trató de safarse de la cuerda mágica y buscar alguna de sus armas, pero no pudo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.  
  
Pasaron a través del oscuro paraje, y cuando volvió la luz, pudieron ver a un limpio y de antiguo lugar, similar a un castillo, frente a ellos había un hombre con bata de mago, anotando como loco sobre un pergamino, en su escritorio. -¡Hola! -saludó el profesor de magia, y el secretario levanto la vista y saludo.   
  
-Veamos, son tres... Profesor Raymond Doors, Auror en entrenamiento Nymphadora Tonks, y... Presa número ciento noventa y cuatro del año 1997, pueden pasar. -Afirmó el hombre mientras anotaba toda la información.  
  
-¿No tienen mi nombre? Por lo menos podrían referirse a mí por mi nombre, ¿Verdad? -musitó furioso el muggle capturado -¡Y ya desátenme!  
  
-Lo siento mi buen señor Howard, pero esa petición no podré concedértela hasta haberte explicado el porque de tu estancia aquí, ponte cómodo y disfruta de la compañía de la linda Tonks. -Al decir esto el profesor se retiró, camino más allá de donde estaba el escritorio del secretario, y doblo hacia la izquierda.  
  
Tonks suspiro -vamos, nosotros iremos por aquí. -Fueron por la derecha, y en aquel lugar habían muchos magos, la gran mayoría de avanzada edad, pero también había jóvenes... una de las cuales era una chica de rizos dorados que esperaba a Tonks con impaciencia.  
  
-¡Creí que llegarías más temprano chica! Siento saber que encontrar y capturar un muggle sea más difícil para ti que tirar abajo a esa mole que era el dragón dorado. -La chica se llevó una mano a la boca, como conteniendo su risa -pero vamos, es bueno saber que pasaste.  
  
-Sí... eso dices tu -murmuró Tonks siguiendo de largo, no prestándole atención, pero Mary Sue la siguió con la mirada.  
  
-¡Oh! Nymphadorita, Martín también pasó la prueba, luego de siete horas, claro que no se comparan a mis cinco horas, pero definitivamente son mejores que tus nueve horas y treinta minutos, ¿Verdad? ¡Pero no te sientas mal, hay muchos que reprobaron y tendrán que intentarlo de nuevo el próximo mes.   
  
-Sí, sí, ya lo se, pero si me disculpas, tengo que dar mi reporte -murmuró con furia ciega la chica del pelo rosa mientras corría, metiéndose bruscamente en una sala, y azotando la puerta tras ella.  
  
La rubia cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar algo sobre "Whinie Poh y sus aventuras de la miel" y cientos de cosas adorables, y atroces a la vez. Siguió caminando para dirigirse al salón donde habría de recibir su próxima misión asignada.  
  
Mientras tanto, Tonks y Terry estaban en una sala pequeña, con una sola mesa en el centro, y cuatro sillas alrededor, en una pared había un pizarrón negro y al lado de éste se encontraba un hombre de piel negra, y alto, con una bata de mago morada. -¡Bienvenida Tonks! Es bueno saber que aprobaste el examen de ingreso practico.  
  
La chica se sonrojo mientras dejaba al muggle sobre la mesa, y junto a éste colocaba un pergamino bastante grande -Todo está ahí, espero que no haya cometido muchas faltas, lo más difícil fue encontrarlo.  
  
-Claro -musitó el profesor mientras examinaba el papiro -si eres una despista es obvio que tardes en encontrarlo, ni ocultarte ni rastrear son tus mejores habilidades... -luego miro a Terry a la cara -así que tu eres el chico maldiciones.  
  
-¿Chico maldiciones? -preguntó el sujeto ya rojo de ira -¡Cuando encuentre mi Desert Eagle voy a llenar las cabezas de todos los magos con hierro!  
  
-Vaya... sí que tienes un mal carácter... pero afortunadamente también sé que trabajas por dinero. ¿No es verdad? -preguntó el mago negro sonriendo, mientras se acercaba la mano a la boca -sería divertido que tanto puedes hacer.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -murmuró el hombre otra vez tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas mágicas, pero cada vez que parecía que se estaba por liberar, las cuerdas apretaban más, haciéndole todavía más difícil liberarse.  
  
-Veras, solo tres magos pasaron este año el examen para convertirse en Auror, y son tres muy excepcionales chicos, bueno... si Tonks aquí presente pusiera más empeño en trabajar para evitar su torpeza estoy seguro de que serían un equipo infalible.  
  
-¿A qué va? -preguntó el muggle comenzando a interesarse.  
  
-Los jóvenes Aurores en entrenamiento comenzaran ahora una serie de evaluaciones practicas, misiones como las que les dimos ahora pero con una diferencia, ahora tendrán que trabajar en equipo, y la verdad no quiero perder a ninguno de mis preciosos estudiantes.  
  
-¿Y? -preguntó molesto el hombre, nuevamente tratando de safarse.  
  
-Podemos ayudarte con tus maldiciones y darte 100 galleones por misión, como eres un muggle estoy seguro de que no sabrás que es un Galleon, y te diré que es el equivalente a veinticinco libras. ¿Qué dices?  
  
-¡No trabajo con magos, ahora libérame para que pueda sacarte los sesos! -La mirada de furia y resignación de Terry Hogward era la de un psicópata, y en cualquier momento parecía que se liberaría de las sogas mágicas.  
  
-¿Aún si te prometo que el ministerio de magia hara todo lo posible por ayudarte a deshacer todas y cada una de tus maldiciones? -el mago sonrió cuando el rostro del muggle cambió por completo, ahora ya no era tan temerario, y miraba interesado la oferta.  
  
El muggle asintió lentamente, y entonces el mago sacó su varita y tocó con ésta la soga, liberando a Terry -tengo que informarte, sin embargo que el orden para deshacer las maldiciones es muy delicado, primero debemos acabar con la maldición aquamorfica, es de origen chino así que será un poco difícil, pero en unos meses ya no te convertirás en... -el mago rió entre dientes -un panda gigante.  
  
El muggle se acomodo la ropa y buscó su mochila por todas partes, pero no la encontró -dame mis cosas, ahora mismo. -De su bota saco una pequeña pistola que nadie hubiera imaginado estaba ahí. -Repito, AHORA.  
  
Tonks sacó su varita, pero el mago mayor la detuvo -te daremos todas tus cosas, pero tienes que aceptar nuestras condiciones, te estamos ayudando, ¿Sabes? Es tu única oportunidad, nadie nunca soportó por más de un mes tener más de cien maldiciones, tú hasta hace unos meses soportaste tener mil, pero cuando la maldición china te tocó todo cambió, y la magia se hizo demasiado caótica, tu cuerpo en respuesta, desarrolló una defensa natural contra la magia, esto será objeto de estudios muy importantes, pues puede traer el poder del contrahechizo de la maldición más terrible de todas.  
  
-Lo que sea, si es una maldición, es probable que yo la tenga ya en mi cuerpo -cuando terminó de hablar no le agradó la forma en la que Tonks y Kingsley rieron. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
  
-El Aveda Kedavra no es una maldición que pueda tener un ser vivo, es la maldición asesina. -Explicó el profesor de magia de la universidad -de cualquier manera, te dejaremos en esta habitación hasta mañana, tus cosas están en ese armario -indicó apuntando un enorme armario que antes no estaba -mañana por la mañana te explicaré más sobre lo que queremos que hagas.  
  
-Sí... lo que sea -murmuró el hombre mientras Tonks y Kingsley se retiraban, charlando como viejos amigos.  
  
---------  
  
Continuará  
  
---------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, la cosa es así, Terry es un tipo que toda su vida se enfrentó a la magia de una manera u otra, pero de todo eso aprendió una sola cosa: La magia NO es tu amiga, juega para si misma. De a poco voy a ir mostrando la mala suerte de éste tipo con respecto a la magia, y el porque se transformo en un pseudo-psicópata :p  
  
Mary Sue es una broma interna, supongo que sabrán porque es la 'super chica' que sabe todo y hace todo bien, se ve bien y nadie le puede ganar. Pero de cualquier manera, de apoco va a demostrar que no es la clásica Mary Sue... (Risa maligna ante los planes que tiene para el futuro de la chica.) 


	3. Parte 3: Historia de mil y un maldicione...

Las mágicas aventuras de un muggle  
  
***  
  
Parte 3: Historia de mil y un maldiciones  
  
***  
  
Terry bostezó mientras acercaba un cigarrillo a su boca, pero cuando estaba por encenderlo la puerta de la habitación donde los magos lo habían dejado se abrió abruptamente. El mago viejo que había visto el día anterior entró y cerro la puerta tras de si. -No deberías fumar dentro de este establecimiento.  
  
El muggle frunció el ceño y apagó el cigarrillo, tumbándolo a un cesto de basura -díganme de que se trata todo esto, todavía no me dicen nada.  
  
El viejo asintió -mereces saber después de todo. -Se sentó en una de las sillas y saco de su cinto una bolsa negra con aspecto pesado -ésta es parte de tu paga por el trabajo que harás dentro de una semana.  
  
-¿Una semana? -el tipo con la peor suerte del mundo bajo la vista -todavía ni siquiera sé de que se trata esto, ¿Qué es un Auror?  
  
-Los Auror son magos entrenados para buscar, encontrar, y apresar magos tenebrosos y peligros mágicos que puedan poner en peligro vidas humanas, pero tu no veras las misiones más peligrosas, solo las de entrenamiento para el grupo de Aurores en entrenamiento... esos tres son lo que se llamaría 'súper dotados' cada uno tiene una habilidad única que lo convierte en un mago con grandes aptitudes.  
  
-A mí no me interesan los magos, ya se lo dije.  
  
-Pero sabes que de cualquier manera estos peligros a los que te enfrentarías en estas misiones te harán frente tarde o temprano, y no recibirás ni paga ni cura por ello. Vamos, no hagas las cosas difíciles, sabes a la perfección que todos ganan si aceptas.  
  
-Lo que a ustedes les interesa es eso de... mmm ¿Cómo era? Bueno, no sé, pero lo de mis maldiciones es simplemente algo extra, ¿verdad? -comentó el muggle también sentándose.   
  
-La verdad el principal motivo por el que te contratamos es para verte de cerca, cuando recibiste tu última maldición, formaste una especie de escudo contra la magia, pero necesita de tu fuerza de voluntad para funcionar... y si aprendemos a hacer un escudo como ese... ¡La magia del contrahechizo nunca será la misma!  
  
El muggle parpadeó repetidas veces -eso la verdad me tiene sin cuidado, lo que tu llamas un escudo yo llamo arma, de hecho debe de ser lo único que tengo para enfrentar a los usuarios de magia, bestias de magia y cosas así... odio decirlo pero mi Magnum solo sirve contra unas cuantas cosas... -bajo la vista mientras miraba la pistola que estaba sobre la mesa.  
  
-Eso está muy bien -comento el mago sonriendo -pero creo que te divertirás con todo esto, además sería bueno comenzar a deshacerte de tus maldiciones... -el viejo saco de una bolsa un pergamino -tus antecedentes mágicos son muchos.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, ya déjame en paz.  
  
-Tu primera maldición fue infligida por un mago oscuro, un hijo de las tinieblas y hermano de las serpientes, cualquier novato diría que fue un mortifago, pero yo sé que esos son muy nuevos como para que hayan sido los culpables.  
  
-Ustedes siguen hablando de mi primer maldición -dijo el hombre mirando al techo -pero la verdad no recuerdo nada de eso.  
  
-Es magia antigua, bastante simple de explicar en realidad, difícil de hacer -el hombre le siguió la mirada Terry -alguien no quería que tuvieras una vida normal, y por eso te dio una maldición de eterna mala suerte... eso provoco la muerte de tus padres en 1988... también fue el causante de que en 1986 un dragón de fuego puro decidiera salir de las entrañas de la tierra para buscarte y matarte... pero por algún motivo los cielos te dieron una bendición para enfrentar la maldición... te explico, tu mala suerte es correspondida con buena suerte para enfrentarla.  
  
Terry bajo su mirada lo suficiente como para ver al viejo a los ojos -entonces por eso viví durante tanto tiempo. ¿Verdad?  
  
-Cierto  
  
Fríamente el muggle entrecerró sus ojos -bien... explícame quienes son los niños a los que tengo que cuidar por lo menos... -suspiró -esto me suena a una historieta norteamericana... mmm ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah! ¡Los X-men! Me siento Wolverine.  
  
-Como digas -murmuró el mago no entendiendo una sola palabra del muggle -son tres chicos, pensábamos que serian cuatro, pero no. -sacó un pergamino y se colocó unas gafas para leer -La primera es Mary Sue, la primera de la clase 1996 de Hogwarts, superando por mucho a todos los Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y bueno, decir que supero a todos los Huflepuff está de más. Su habilidad mágica de naturaleza está en sus ojos, puede ver lo que los otros ven, y en ocasiones sentir lo que otros sienten, así puede saber como responder a la mayoría de los problemas que se le presenten.  
  
El muggle asintió, aunque la verdad la habilidad mágica le parecía bastante estúpida, uno debería saber a donde el otro mira sin necesidad de la magia. Se movió un poco hacia atrás con la silla, para estar más cómodo -¿qué más?  
  
-El segundo es Martín Stu, el niño prodigio y el único que igualo en notas a Mary. Su habilidad mágica especial es que puede hacerse completamente invisible para los sentidos de cualquier humano o mago. En otras palabras no se lo puede oír, ni ver... estoy seguro de que esa sería una habilidad que te serviría de mucho...  
  
-En efecto... y la otra es Nunphandora, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Nymphadora -corrigió el viejo frunciendo el ceño -y su habilidad especial es poder transformar su apariencia a voluntad, y con un poco de palabras mágicas puede incluso aumentar su masa, desafiando completamente cualquier regla de la alquimia.  
  
-¿Regla de la alquimia? Pensé que eso era... una ciencia olvidada, no magia, como la química pero vieja, ¿Verdad? -preguntó el muggle sin mirar a los ojos al mago, en lugar de eso se puso a pulir su pistola preferida, y gruño cuando no pudo sacar una mancha de la negra arma.  
  
-La regla de la alquimia es que puedes transformar un objeto en cualquier otra cosa, pero tiene que ser del mismo valor, cuando cambias aspecto... no puedes cambiar tu peso, ¿Entiendes? Lo que hace Tonks es física y mágicamente imposible, pero lo hace de todas formas.  
  
-Interesante, bueno... -Terry levantó la bolsa negra y miro su contenido -¡Oye! ¡Estas no son libras!   
  
-Cada una de esas monedas vale por veinticinco libras, pensé que ya te lo habían explicado, pero bueno, basta de charlas y acompáñame. -Se levantó y abrió la puerta -conocerás a los chicos que debes ayudar.  
  
-Como digas... ¿Cuando se podrán deshacer de mis maldiciones?  
  
-Cuando tengamos más información sobre la verdadera cura del Shamaounichua... mmm espera no se llama así... -el viejo saco otro pergamino de entre sus ropas y leyó lentamente -xionmaonichuang, sí, nombre chino para una maldición china... bueno, de cualquier manera es difícil saber como curarlo, teniendo en cuenta que todos los estudios de esa magia están en chino, pero no te preocupes, descubriremos como curarte.  
  
-Sí... lo que sea. ¿Me presentará a los niños o tendré que obligarlo con mi pistola?  
  
-Tú pistola no te servirá de mucho durante mucho tiempo... tal vez un cuchillo o algo así, pero nada más -el mago entonces esperó a Terry para que saliera, y cuando éste se retiro de la sala, cerró la puerta. -Sígueme -ordenó.  
  
El muggle se encogió los hombros y siguió al profesor Raymond Doors a través de un pasillo muy largo, repleto de magos, que le miraban con recelo. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al final del camino, donde estaba una puerta grande y decorada con oro y plata, el mago murmuró -Alohomora -y la puerta se abrió -vamos, que se nos hace tarde.   
  
-¿Tarde? -preguntó Terry mirando su reloj, eran apenas las siete de la mañana, el hombre sonrió y asintió -como digas -caminó hacia adelante y al atravesar el umbral se sorprendió con la habitación que había tras la puerta, había cientos de pupitres alrededor de una plataforma mayor, y sobre la cual había un escritorio y un enorme pizarrón -lo único que me agrada de ustedes los magos es que siempre hacen las cosas demasiado grandes. -El mago rió al escuchar eso, y llamó a tres adolescentes que estaban sentados a un costado.  
  
-Éste es el muggle del que les hable niños. -Los chicos eran tres, Tonks, Mary Sue y un chico que no parecía tener dieciocho años, Martín Stu.  
  
-¡Que no somos niños! -se quejo Tonks algo molesta, y sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Terry -pensé que odiabas a los magos.  
  
El muggle miro a la chica menor de los tres magos frente a él, y formó una mueca en su rostro -no me agradan los hechiceros ni las brujas, pero la paga es buena, y además el pequeño detalle de que me curaran no lo dejo de lado.  
  
La chica del eterno y perfecto cabello dorado, Mary Sue, frunció el entrecejo, lo cual no la hacía parecer muy mal -no creo que este sujeto sea de mucha ayuda.  
  
El viejo mago sonrió al escuchar eso -las misiones que tendrán desde ahora son merecedoras de un Auror ya entrenado, y por eso las habilidades... únicas de Terry Howard son más que necesarias, desde hoy da inicio el proyecto de 'El comando de tres magos y un muggle'  
  
Martín arqueó una ceja -nunca me dijeron que era un muggle, ¿por qué el ministerio de magia contrata a un muggle? ¿Por que no un Auror retirado? ¡Escuche que Moody fue un excelente auror y mantiene sus poderes entre los diez magos más fuertes de toda la Inglaterra!  
  
-¡Moody! -exclamó el profesor Doors contrariado -lo hubiera contratado si no fuera porque es un total demente, no, él está retirado.  
  
-¿Moody? -preguntó Terry parpadeando -¿Cómo en 'Ojoloco Moody'? -cuando el viejo mago asintió el hombre frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡Lo sabía! Ustedes son aliados del diablo -mientras decía esto, Terry sacaba dos pistolas Magnum Desert Eagle de sus pantalones, con una le apunto a Martín Stu, y con la otra al profesor.  
  
-Calma muchacho, ¿qué te sucedió de malo?  
  
-Ese estúpido viejo del Ojoloco, no sé que le pico cuando lo conocí, pero un instante estaba pidiéndole direcciones... ¡Y en el otro me estaba quemando con bolas de fuego y tormentas de nieve! ¡Está totalmente loco! Mmm... -el muggle se calmó por momentos mientras pensaba -además creo que me maldijo... murmuró algo sobre 'sangre fría' y desde entonces no soporto mucho los cambios bruscos de temperatura.  
  
-Te hizo la maldición de la sangre fría, curioso -musitó Mary Sue -pero deja ya esas cosas de metal, no te sirven contra los magos.  
  
-Te sorprenderías -dijo Terry mientras guardaba sus armas -pero de cualquier manera supongo que debo seguir con ustedes, no puedes dejar que un grupo de niños se enfrenté a demonios y hechiceros negros sin ayuda, ¿no? Necesitan a un experto.  
  
-¿Y tú, un muggle, lo eres? -preguntó escépticamente Martín Stu, luego se dirigió al viejo profesor -yo soy un mago genio, no creo necesitar de la ayuda de este sujeto, ni la de estas estúpidas mujeres.  
  
-¿A quien llamas estúpida? -preguntaron al unísono las chicas, se miraron y se fruncieron el ceño la una a la otra.  
  
El mago viejo miró al muggle y sonrió acercándose a él, como para decirle un secreto -Martín solo tiene dieciséis años, es realmente un mago prodigio.  
  
Mary Sue miró hacia otra parte con ira -Como si fuera tan bueno, yo salí de Hogwarts con mejores honores.  
  
-¡Eso es solo porque tienes dieciocho años estúpida! -el joven mago se sentó bruscamente en su pupitre, no mirando a ninguno de los presentes.  
  
-Debes perdonar su conducta -comenzó a decir el profesor -no tuvo una infancia feliz.  
  
El hombre rió como loco cuando escucho eso -Ja, yo soy el que no tuvo una infancia feliz, estoy seguro de que éste no podría haber durado más de cinco años de mi vida. ¡Realmente es un asco en ocasiones!  
  
Tonks sonrió -bueno, pero de cualquier manera no eres tan viejo, solo tienes veinte, ¿Verdad?  
  
Terry miró hacia el techo, y parpadeó cuando vio que era un cielo nublado, casi parecía real, o más bien, más real que lo real -Sí, pero en tres días cumpliré veintiuno. ¿Siguiente pregunta?  
  
Mary Sue se incorporó, como aburrida -Yo la verdad solo quiero saber que tendremos que hacer, no quiero socializar con un muggle.  
  
-Ni yo -murmuró Martín Stu -apenas y puedo socializar con estas niñas.  
  
El mago viejo se acarició la barba -bueno, entonces les diré lo que tendrán que hacer en su primera misión... ¡Pero recuerden que el curso de Aurores dotados dura siete largos años!  
  
-¡Ja! -rió Martín -lo haré en cuatro.  
  
-O en cinco, como tu primera prueba -dijo Mary burlándose -pero bueno, nueve es mucho peor.  
  
Tonks estaba roja de furia -¡Ya basta! ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue poder golpear a este sujeto con un hechizo! ¡Simplemente bloqueaba todos y cada uno de mis hechizos!  
  
Martín levantó la vista -¿Bloquear un hechizo? ¿Un muggle?  
  
Terry asintió -pero eso no importa -luego volvió su atención al viejo -¿cual es esa misión o lo que sea que se llame?  
  
-Enfrentar a un vampiro -dijo secamente el mago -es reciente, así que no conoce mucho sus poderes de no-muerto.  
  
Terry frunció el ceño -en una ocasión me rapto un vampiro, tenía la intención de transformarme en uno como él, pero afortunadamente con la ayuda de mmm de... -lo pensó un momento -bueno, la verdad no sé como me safe de esa, pero estoy seguro de que también resultó en una maldición.  
  
Mary Sue miro hacia otra parte -¿Cuantas maldiciones tiene este sujeto?  
  
-Mil y uno -respondió Nymphadora Tonks -y no creo que estemos listos para un vampiro, profesor.  
  
-Ah, tonterías, de cualquier manera es un vampiro de clase baja... -el viejo buscó entre sus ropas un pergamino y lo levantó, se colocó sus anteojos y leyó -su nombre es Vit Ior Ash.  
  
-Curioso nombre... -musitó Terry aguantándose las ganas de reír, ese no parecía el titulo de un vampiro muy bueno que digamos.  
  
-Sí -confirmó el mago mayor, mirando de cerca el nombre del vampiro -¿Verdad que es raro? Pero bueno, está azotando desde hace tres meses las calles de Notting Hills. Parece que está hospedándose en una casa bastante grande del área, pero ninguno de los investigadores que enviamos regreso.  
  
-En otras palabras o los mató o los transformo en vampiros -murmuró Terry mirando al techo -entonces no es una misión tan fácil como decías, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Fácil para Aurores es. -Respondió Tonks levantando la vista -especialmente si somos tres... mmm bueno, además tu eres una buena carnada, hehehe.  
  
El profesor le sonrió -la misión será en seis días, el Miércoles 3 de septiembre. Terry, asignaré a Tonks para que te ayude a cambiar tu dinero y conseguir todo lo que necesites para ayudarnos al máximo, cuando el vampiro haya sido matado te daré la otra mitad de la paga.   
  
Terry asintió con una mirada extraña -bien -dijo levantándose -vamos 'Tank' cuando tenga mis libras voy a conseguir algunas Colts y por ahí algún rifle de asalto jejeje... ¡Será como en Rambo!   
  
-¿Rambo? -preguntó Tonks abriendo y cerrando los ojos, no realmente molesta por el apodo que le había puesto el otro.  
  
-Sí -dijo Terry volteando su mirada nuevamente hacia el viejo -contrataste un Rambo cuando debiste haber contratado a un 'pequeño pony' jejeje.   
  
Los magos presentes seriamente dudaron de la sanidad del muchacho cuando éste comenzó a reír abiertamente, luego de una manera casi maniática.  
  
---------  
  
Continuará  
  
---------  
  
Notas del autor: mmm, no hubo demasiada acción en éste. Pero bueno, ya será el próximo, decidí usar a un vampiro porque la verdad no estoy de humor ni para licántropos ni para magos malvados. En el próximo Snape hará una aparición ^_-. 


	4. Parte 4: Los peligros de un comando

Las mágicas aventuras de un muggle  
  
***  
  
Parte 4: Los peligros de un comando  
  
***  
  
Jueves 28 de Agosto del año 1997, hora 10:00 a.m.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks y Terry Howard estaban en una sucia y oscura tienda de armas, la cual la bruja no estaba segura de que fuera legal, teniendo en cuenta que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablas de madera y a simple vista el lugar estaba deshabitado. Pero no había guardias, era como si la mafia supusiera que nadie sería lo bastante estupido como para querer usurpar su territorio. La chica dejo sus pensamientos de lado y miro lo que estaba haciendo el otro, quien no dejaba de inspeccionar de arriba abajo unos rifles de asalto.  
  
-Mmm... una AK-74... -murmuró Terry levantando una de las armas y apuntando hacia la puerta, luego frunció el ceño y volteó hacia donde un hombre asiatico estaba, era el encargado del lugar -¿No han quedado AK-47? Sinceramente el modelo 74 es... -buscó una palabra para el arma, pero estuvo así por todo un minuto.  
  
Y el asiatico se harto y decidio hablar por Terry -¿Calibre muy chico?  
  
-Basura -corrijió Howard.  
  
El encargado asintió y entró en una sala contigua -creo que tengo una AK-47 original, pero te saldrá cara.  
  
Terry formó una mueca en sus labios -el dinero no es problema.  
  
-Entonces esperé, si quiere otra cosa solo mirela. No se le ocurra robar nada, sabemos como encontrarlo. -Luego de decir eso el hombre asiatico cerro la puerta de la otra habitación, dejando a Tonks y Terry solos.  
  
-Pensé que usabas armamento legal -comentó Tonks levantando un revolver bastante grande, similar a los que usaban los cowboys -pero veo que conoces bien el mercado negro.  
  
-Ah... bueno, uno tiene que conseguir los mejores precios, de cualquier manera en otro lugar me pedirian demaciada información, y con mi suerte terminaria en prisión. No es que quiera inflingir la ley ni nada, solo que prefiero prevenir que lamentar.  
  
-Si tu suerte es tan mala, ¿no podría darse la situación en la que la policia viniera a este lugar justo en tu día de compras? -la maga sonrió al decir ésto, pero frunció el ceño cuando el revolver que sostenía se le cayo al piso disparandose, no era de un calibre grande, así que no hizo un ruido más fuerte que el de un fuego artificial.  
  
-Mmm... no vendría mal una escopeta... ¿Los perdigones lastiman a los vampiros? La verdad nunca lo intente por mis propios medios... -murmuraba Terry, no necesariamente hablandole a Tonks.  
  
-Pues -comenzo a decir la bruja -no tengo experiencia con armas muggle, así que no tengo la más minima idea. Aunque tampoco tengo experiencia con vampiros.  
  
-¡No tienes experiencia con vampiros! -exclamó el muggle irritado -en otras palabras tú y tu grupo son novatos... por supuesto, para eso estoy yo.  
  
-Sí -respondió la chica mirando hacia otra parte.  
  
Él estaba por decir algo más cuando el encargado regreso de la otra habitación con un arma entre sus manos, lentamente se la entrego al otro hombre. Terry la levantó como pesandola -es más liviana de lo que parece.  
  
El encargado asintió sonriendo malisiosamente -¿planea robar un banco?  
  
-No, matar un vampiro. -Respondió secamente el hombre mientras levantaba el refile para apuntar con éste.  
  
El hombre asiatico parpadeo repetidas veces -¿tienen experiencia con vampiros?  
  
-Claro que sí -respondió Terry sin mirar al otro hombre, bajo el arma y asintió -tambien me llevo un rifle Benelli, pagaré en efectivo, por supuesto.  
  
-Sí, sí, efectivo está bien -musitó el otro hombre mientras recibia el dinero que Terry le ofrecia y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo -¿necesitan estacas?  
  
-¿Estacas? No, uso bokken para los vampiros -respondió Terry acercandose a la puerta para salir del negocio.  
  
-¿Qué tal ballestas? Sirven más que los rifles... moriran si no... -el hombre fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta cerrandose. -Malditos ingleses, debi establecerme en America.  
  
--------------  
  
Tonks miraba contrariada al muggle, mientras guardaba sus armas en un extremadamente sospechoso bolso negro y se subia al auto que había alquilado -la verdad nunca llegare a entenderlos a ustedes los muggles.  
  
-No todos los muggles son como yo -dijo Terry abriendolé la puerta del acompañante a Tonks -y ademas tambien puedo ser un caballero.  
  
La chica arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso y transformo su rostro en uno lleno de berrugas y una nariz tan larga como una rama, luego cerro sus ojos y le sacó la lengua al hombre, a lo cual éste frunció el ceño y ni se molestó en hacer un comentario. Subió al auto y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Tonks se percató de esto y regreso su rostro a la normalidad, se subió al auto y cerro la puerta -no eres divertido.  
  
-Sí que lo soy -respondió el hombre arrancando el auto de golpe, salieron del callejon oscuro y perdido donde estaban y se perdieron en las calles de Londres, pasando por semaforos en rojo y llendo en contramano la mitad de las veces.  
  
--------------  
  
Se detuvieron en una iglesia que Tonks no reconocía, y se sorprendió cuando Terry salió del auto y se le acercó -esperame aquí, no me tomará mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos cuando mucho.  
  
Tonks parapadeó repetidas veces -lo que tú digas... -antes que la chica pudiera decir más el hombre salió corriendo a la iglesia, siendo lo más curioso de todo a los ojos de la maga el hecho de que él llevara una de sus pistolas favoritas en su mano.  
  
-Este tipo está más loco que una cabra... -murmuró para si misma la chica, medio recostandose en el asiento del auto.  
  
No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Terry salio de la iglesia corriendo, con una botella en su mano izquierda y su pistola en la derecha, saltó sobre el auto y se metió como una bala -¡salgamos de aquí! ¡AHORA! -arrancó el auto y sin vueltas fue a devolverlo.  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso?  
  
-Un robo -explico el sujeto con una sonrisa casi amarga, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiendolo.  
  
-¡Robaste a una iglesia! -exclamó la chica extremadamente indignada -eso... ¡Está mal!  
  
El hombre parpadeó, echandole humo a la cara a la chica -no si tienes en cuenta que fue lo que robe, y con que motivos lo robe.  
  
-¿Qué robaste? -preguntó la chica con el ceño tan fruncido que su claro y adorable rostro parecía casi feo.  
  
-Agua bendita, arma super especializada contra vampiros.  
  
La chica parpadeó -¿Eso funciona?  
  
-Por supuesto, y si pones un poco en una bala o en cualquier arma, puedes causarle mucho dolor a esas cosas. Y cuando digo mucho, me refiero a mucho -una psicotica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
La chica arqueó una ceja -en otras palabras, hiciste algo eticamente incorrecto, solo para matar a una bestia. -Era una declaración, no una pregunta, así que no la formulo como pregunta.  
  
Él lo pensó por un largo rato, hasta que supo que responder -En palabras feas, sí. Pero miralo por el lado bueno, ahora será facil matar a ese vampiro, no tienes que criticar cada pequeña cosa que hago.  
  
Ella frunció su nariz al oir eso -Yo hago lo que quiero, y te voy a criticar cada vez que hagas algo así, ¿Entendido?   
  
Él sonrió, una sonrisa casi macabra -A la perfección. De cualquier manera, ¿Ninguno de ustedes tres sabe como enfrentar vampiros?  
  
Tonks se encogió los hombros -Que yo sepa no, pero por libros sabemos como se hace.  
  
-¡Libros! -exclamó Terry algo molesto, mientras pasaba a un camion, doblaba esquivando una anciana que estaba por cruzar la calle, rebasaba a un Ferrari y estacionaba frente al local donde le habian alquilado el auto. Luego miro inquisitivamente a la chica de pelo rosado -los libros solo sirven para hacerte imaginar como son las cosas, pero siempre esconden algo de la verdad, nunca tienes que confiarte por que 'sabes todo gracias a los libros', ¿Está perfectamente claro?  
  
La chica no supo que otra cosa hacer más que asentir, pero todavia no entendia del todo a lo que se refería el muggle.   
  
-Eso es muy cierto -dijo una voz detras de ellos, en el asiento trasero, ambos se dieron vuelta para ver al anciano Raymond Doors -y es precisamente por eso por lo que necesitan de él.  
  
Tonks y Terry fruncieron el ceño -¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo está usted ahí?  
  
El profesor pareció pensarlo -Pues diria que desde que salieron de esa tienda de armas ilegal. Pero no se preocupen, solo estoy aquí para protegerlos.  
  
-Como diga anciano -dijo Terry antes de echarle humo a la cara al mago -pero no se le ocurra volver a seguirme, pues yo se como descubrir a alguien si tiene intenciones malas contra mi.  
  
El mago rió y asintió -Bueno, pero ya que tienes todas las armas que necesitabas ahora soo necesitan descansar. Tonks, quiero que les digas a tus compañeros de grupo que pueden descansar hasta la cuarta hora del 8 de septiembre. ¿Entendido?   
  
-A la perfección -dijo la auror en entrenamiento antes de desaparecer.  
  
Terry miro al anciano -huelo algo feo sobre todo este asunto de vampiro, si es uno que ni siuiera sabe usar sus poderes de no-muerto no debería ser un problema para esos tres. ¿Para qué me necesitan? Hablemos seriamente.  
  
El anciano formó una mueca en su rostro -El vampiro Vit Ior Ash es solo un subdito de otro ser más poderoso en esa area. Una vampiresa de más de quinientos años de edad, y que ahora resurgió para traer al mundo a una nueva epoca de noche y terror.   
  
-Entonces... ¿Por qué no usan a sus aurors más avanzados? Me parece ilogico.  
  
-Tú eres inmune a la magia, incluyendo la de los vampiros, tu fuerza y velocidad son similares a las criaturas de las tinieblas. Creo que necesitaras algo más que agua bendita, la luz solar puede ser un arma tambien.  
  
-¿Luz solar? Pues... supongo que sí, pero los vampiros tienden a salir de noche. Mmm... vere que puedo hacer al respecto. De cualquier manera, yo me encargo de la Vampiresa y los niños del vampiro menor, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Esa es la idea, pero protegelos si Vit Ior Ash resulta ser más de lo que teniamos previsto.  
  
-Lo que sea -dijo Terry mientras terminaba su cigarrillo y lo apagaba en el cenicero del auto -de cualquier manera ya tenemos que irnos, ¿Que tipo de almuerzo comen ustedes los magos?  
  
-Ahh, te gustará mucho.   
  
---------  
  
Continuará  
  
---------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, este capitulo tardo una millonada de de años en salir (Bueno, tampoco tanto ;)) pero espero poder tener una mayor continuidad de ahora en adelante.   
  
La historia ya la tengo bien pensada, se va a dividir en dos o tres sagas (dependiendo como se la vea). La primera la del vampiro, la segunda es un secreto y la tercera es de China.   
  
Sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que esta historia es más un pasatiempo para mi, por lo que solamente voy a escribir cuando deberas tenga ganas (Eso va a hacer capitulos mejores, pero por ahi algun tiempito entre cada uno). Pero el tiempo no va a ser más de dos semanas de capitulo en capitulo, y de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de hacer capitulos un poco más largos, de por lo menos 15 kb cada uno. 


End file.
